New Life
by Demonlord5000
Summary: Stan's family is moving to L.A. Following a heartbreaking departure, he'll learn to make new friends, enemies, and learn to accept this massive change in his life.
1. Chapter 1

"Kyle! Kyle!" Stan shouted as he ran up to his best friend. Kyle turned, surprised.

"Stan, dude! Where were you? You weren't at school today, I thought you were sick!"

"Uh…. No. I wasn't sick." Stan answered in unease.

"Then why weren't you at school?"

"Hey! Let's hang out!" Stan said suddenly, avoiding the question.

"Uh…. Okay. Wanna go play video games?"

"No! Let's uh.. Let's do something really cool outside!"

"Um… Alright. What do you think we should do?"

"Horseback riding?"

"But you always thought that was boring."

"Yeah, but you like it! So maybe I should give it a try!"

"Stan…. Are you okay? You're acting weird."

"I-I'm fine Kyle. Honestly. I'm fine."

**A FEW HOURS LATER.**

"Stan, tell me what the fuck is wrong!" Kyle said in aggravation. Since leaving school Stan had Kyle do multiple activities with him.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Stan yelped, looking nervous.

"Stan, all day you've had us do things I've wanted to do but you thought were boring. Something is going on!"

"L-let's just go play laser tag!" Stan said as he attempted to lead Kyle away.

"Stan, I'm not doing anything else with you until you tell me what's going on!" Kyle snapped.

"I'm telling you! Everything's fine Kyle!"

"Is it now?" Stan stared at him for a moment, then dropped to the ground.

"No… It's not." Kyle sighed and sat next to him.

"What's wrong Stan?"

"M-my dad got fired from his job again, and he managed to get a new job."

"So? What's that got to do with you acting weird?" Stan was silent for a moment, and seemed to be trying to hold back crying.

"I-it's in L.A. Kyle." Kyle blinked, trying to comprehend the words.

"W-what are you saying dude?"

"I'm moving to L.A. Kyle! That's why I wasn't at school today! I spent most of the day packing up my things!"

"Stan… You can't be serious!"

"I asked my parents the same thing. It's all true Kyle! Come Friday morning my family's leaving South Park."

"B-but… You can't move away! We're supposed to be super best friends for life!" Kyle shouted.

"I don't have a say in it Kyle. My parents can't support us if only my mom has a job, and dad has gotten fired too many times to count!" Kyle sat there in silence, tears forming.

"I can't believe this. This has to be a nightmare!"

"I thought the same thing at first dude." Kyle sniffled, tears running down his cheeks.

"But what about Cartman! I can't handle him all by myself!"

"You've got Kenny."

"But it won't be the same! And what about Wendy!?"

"I already told her Kyle. She agreed that a long distance relationship wouldn't work out."

"Y-you broke up?"

"We both agreed that it was for the best! We agreed that we could find other people."

"But… Don't you care about her?"

"Of course I do! She was broken down about it but she knows she can't change it."

"I can't believe this. What about all your friends!?" Stan didn't answer, and instead just stood up and walked away silently. A few feet away he turned back.

"I'm sorry Kyle. I really am."

**3 DAYS LATER.**

"We'll be on the plane in about 30 minutes honey." Stan's mom told him as they sat in the airport. Stan looked up at her, pleading.

"Mom, can't you guys rethink this?"

"I'm sorry Stanley. I know it's hard to leave your old life behind, but I promise you'll make new friends!"

"Mom, that doesn't make me feel any better!"

"How about if I bake you a cake when we get there?" Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, walking off with a sigh. He walked away and came up to a water fountain, leaning over it. He felt horrible. He didn't like this kind of change.

"Stan?" The soft voice made him turn. There was Wendy and Kyle, along with almost everyone else in his class.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We…We just wanted to…" Wendy struggled to find the words.

"We wanted to say goodbye." Heidi finished, looking hurt.

"Guys…" Stan began to talk, but was cut off when Wendy hugged him. He sighed and returned the embrace. For the next 25 minutes, he received separate goodbyes from his friends. Kenny had even brought Karen along with him. By the time he had spoken to his classmates, he was already letting tears flow.

"Guys… I'll miss you all." Stan choked.

"We'll miss you too Stan." Wendy sobbed as she buried her face in her hands. All of his classmates were crying. A female voice came over the speakers, signifying that Stan's plane was about to board.

"I have to go." Stan struggled to say as he started to walk away. Kyle caught him on this shoulder, and turned him. With tears running down his cheeks, he reached up and pulled off his ushanka, revealing his curly red hair. He thrust the hat into Stan's hands.

"Take it."

"K-Kyle! I can't take this! This is your hat! You've had this since we were little!"

"I want you to have it." Kyle choked.

"But, what about your hair! You hate showing your hair in public!"

"I can get a haircut dude." Kyle sighed. "Just take the hat, just take it. You can look at it and think of the times we had together." With a small sob, Stan shoved the green hat into his pocket and embraced his super best friend one last time. After a moment, he pulled back and returned to walking to the gate, before stopping and turning to Kenny and Karen.

"Karen?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you obey your brother."

"Okay."

"And just because I'm in another state doesn't mean I'm not going to hold up on that promise Kenny made me take." Karen made a small smile, and held up her doll.

"Lily says goodbye."

"Goodbye Lily." Stan said to the doll, before turning and walking away.

"What was he talking about with a promise Kenny?" Red asked.

"Oh, I made him promise that if Karen did drugs he'd slap the living shit out of her."

"Why don't you do it?"

"Cause I'm the one Karen trusts the most and I don't want to break that trust."

XXXX

Stan looked out the window of the plane as it began to lift off from the ground. Shelley was sitting next to him, listening to her IPod. His parents sat in front of him. He felt more tears coming as he watched the airport shrink as the plane flew higher.

"Goodbye South Park."


	2. Chapter 2

Stan sighed as he moved the last box into his new bedroom. It was larger then his old room back in South Park. Actually, the entire house was larger then the one back in South Park. Stan was still stunned his parents could afford this house. It was actually a very nice house. It had three stories and sat right on the edge of a beach. Still, it was all too different for Stan. He opened one of the boxes, only to be met with pictures of his times back in South Park. Stan hastily closed the box and walked out of his room. He walked down into the living room and sat on one of the boxes. His mom noticed him but didn't say anything. Stan was just considering staying inside all day when the doorbell rang.

"Stanley, could you get that?" Stan stood up and walked to the door without a word. They had literally just moved into the house! Who the hell could be knocking at the door already!? Stan pulled open the door, and was met with the sight of a girl about his age. She had tan skin, aqua blue eyes, a purple top, blue shorts, black sneakers, and wore several multi-colored bracelets. Her hair was brown and curly, and was adorned with a light blue flower. She was a very pretty girl. She smiled upon seeing him.

"Hi! My name's Zoe! I live right next door to you!" The girl said, pointing to a house nearby.

"Uh….Hi? I'm Stan. I'm from Colorado."

"Nice to meet you!" Zoe said cheerfully. At this Stan's mom came to see who was at the door.

"Oh Stanley! Who's your new friend?" Stan glared at his mom. How could she think this girl was already his friend!?

"My name's Zoe! I live next door!" Zoe said cheerfully. Stan couldn't help but think of how perky this girl was!

"Well it's nice to meet you Zoe!" Stan's mom said.

"Hey! I was wondering if I could show Stan here around! Since he's new here!" Stan did a double take. He barely new this girl and she was wanting to show him around!?

"Uh, no!" Stan said before his mom could answer. "I uh… Can't go outside because I still have to unpack my stuff." Stan said, hoping Zoe would leave. Sadly, that was not the case.

"I could help you unpack!" Zoe said kindly.

"Uh… No that's fine. I don't mean to waste your time. I have a lot of stuff."

"It's okay. I love helping friends, no matter how long it takes!" Stan mentally slapped himself. This girl already considered herself his friend!?

"That's okay, I think I can handle it myself."

"Stanley, if Zoe wants to help, then let her help!" Stan's mom said, walking towards the living room to unpack herself.

"_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! First moving and now this!? I fucking hate my parents!" _Stan thought bitterly. He looked at Zoe and sighed.

"Alright, c'mon." He said as he led the way upstairs to his room. Zoe followed him eagerly.

XXXXXX

"Who's this?" Zoe asked curiously. Stan looked up from one of the boxes, only to see Zoe holding a picture of him and shelly.

"That's my older sister."

"Oh cool! I have a sister too! I'll introduce you too her later!" Stan mentally sighed in annoyance, knowing he would be meeting Zoe's sister whether he wanted to or not. After a few more minutes Zoe spoke up again. "And who's this?" Stan looked up again, and almost groaned. She was holding a picture of him and Kyle.

"That's my best friend. If you're gonna keep asking me about the pictures then unpack a different box!" Stan hissed rudely. This didn't even faze Zoe at all. She simply walked up to help unpack another box while still smiling.

XXXXXX

Stan sighed as he finished unpacking the last box. He looked at his watch, hoping it was late enough for Zoe to leave. His face fell when he saw it was only 2:30pm. Zoe grabbed his wrist and led him back downstairs.

"Come on! You can come meet my little sister." She said eagerly. Stan sighed again.

"_Let's just get this over with." _Stan thought as Zoe led him outside. The sun was casting an amazing shine off the ocean. Zoe led Stan over to her house. She cast a quick glance around, then looked at something behind Stan, before smiling.

"There she is!" Stan turned around, only to jump back in fright.

"AAAGGHH! DEVIL INCARNATE!"

"Uh…. That's my sister." Zoe said, causing Stan's face to redden in embarrassment.

"Jesus Christ I am so sorry about that!" He told the girl before him. She sighed.

"It's okay, that happens a lot." The girl sighed.

"Oh…. So…. What's up with…. You know….."

"Stan, this is my little sister Maya." Zoe introduced. Maya looked to be just a year older then Karen McCormick.

"Okay…. So…. What's with her?"

"I'm albino." Maya answered. She wore a red, sleeveless vest over a black, short sleeved shirt, red shorts, and black shoes. Her eyes were a slight red and her skin and hair seemed to pretty much lack any color at all. Her hair reached her lower back.

"Maya." Zoe began, her voice using a much more serious tone, much to Stan's surprise. "What are you even doing outside? You know how sensitive your skin is to the sun!"

"I was looking for you." Maya answered sadly. Zoe's face fell a little, then brightened back up.

"Maya, this is Stan! He's going to be your new friend!"

"_Say what now!?" _Stan thought as Maya's face brightened up.

"Really!? You mean it!?"

"Of course!" Zoe answered with a smile. "Stan was really eager to meet you! He would love to be your friend!" Stan opened his mouth to say something, only for Zoe to nail a kick to the back of his ankle, which Maya didn't seem to notice.

"Yay!" Maya shouted, hugging Stan. Zoe nodded.

"Now, go back inside before you burn up Maya."

"Okay!" Maya said cheerfully, skipping back inside.

"Now, let me show you around!" Zoe said, leading him up a small road that led to the city. Stan dug his heels into the ground, forcing him to a stop. He rounded on Zoe.

"Just what the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Uhh… What?" Zoe asked, confused.

"What the fuck makes you think I want to be friends with your sister!?" Zoe sighed, looking down.

"Look, Stan, could you please just be Maya's friend, she doesn't have any."

"Why not?" Stan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because all the kids call her a freak and make fun of her and bully her just because she's albino. If she could have at least one friend that would get her to stop thinking that she's worthless. I think she's a bit suicidal too! Could you please do this one thing for me?" Stan looked at her for a moment, about to say no, but then his mind wandered to Kenny. He remembered Kenny telling him about how Karen had almost no friends and was constantly bullied. Stan remembered how he felt sorry for Karen. He sighed.

"Okay, I'll be friends with Maya." Zoe's face lit up. She hugged him so fast it nearly winded him.

"Oh thank you so much!" Maya yelled. She broke from the hug and resumed pushing Stan down the road. "Now, let's get back to showing you around!" Stan sighed. This was going to be a long ass day.

XXXXXX

Maya had shown Stan various place in L.A. She had shown him Los Angeles Elementary, where he would be starting school in a few days. She also showed him more well known places, including the Hollywood Walk of Fame, to Stan's amazement. Soon, the tour ended when Zoe brought him to a small restaurant close to the beach where their houses sat.

"This is Lizzie's" Zoe said, pointing to the namesake sign on the restaurant. "Most of the kids here come to hang out in their free time. They make really good food, and they even have an arcade inside!" Stan perked up.

"An arcade?"

"Yeah, it's pretty big too."

"What kind of games do they have?"

"A mix of the older, classic games and the newer, more modern games."

"Dude, sweet!"

"Yep." Zoe said as she started leading him towards the door.

"Wait, we're going in now?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet some friends, you can meet them too!" She led him into the restaurant, to a set of tables where a few kids sat. "Hey guys!" The kids looked up, their eyes falling on Stan.

"Hey Zoe. Who's that?" The only boy at the table asked.

"This is Stan! He just moved here." Zoe answered, pushing Stan into the booth and sitting next to him. "Stan, this is Zack and Lily, they're twins." Zack had red hair with long bangs. He had green eyes, and wore a black T-shirt with a red skull on it, dark blue shorts, and black shoes. Lily wore a black baseball cap over her hair, which was also red. Her hair was done so that it reached her shoulders. She too had green eyes. She wore a black short sleeved shirt over a blue long sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, black shoes, and black fingerless gloves. The two waved at him. "And this is Karina." Zoe said, motioning to another girl at the table. She had dark blue eyes, and long black hair that was done up into pigtails. She wore a pink, long sleeved shirt, black pants, and black shoes. She looked up from her book and gave him a kind greeting. Stan felt his chest tighten. Karina looked so familiar somehow…

XXXXXX

Zoe was right about Lizzie's having awesome food. When the group of kids left the restaurant, Stan was smiling for the first time since he left South Park. These kids seemed alright. The group broke off until eventually, it was just Stan and Zoe walking home.

"See? You had fun." Zoe said as she saw Stan's smile.

"Alright I'll admit it. Your friends are pretty cool."

"They sure are." Zoe said. She suddenly stopped short of the beach. Stan looked to where her eyes were. Three kids stood on the beach, two girls and one boy. One girl had long blonde hair, dark blue eyes, a red long sleeved shirt, black pants, black shoes, and black, fingerless gloves. The other girl had short, black hair, brown eyes, a black shirt, purple jacket, black pants, and black shoes. The boy brown hair, green eyes, a dark gray hoodie, yellow pants, and black shoes. Stan wondered what they were doing. His answer came when he saw Maya laying on the ground, beaten and bruised. The kids were beating her and saying hurtful things. Stan started forward, before Zoe stopped him.

"Don't get involved!"

"Are you just going to sit there and let them beat her like that!?"

"Stan, just let me handle it!"

"No offense Zoe, but you don't look like the fighting type!" Before she could respond, Stan turned and made his way over to the kids. The blonde girl looked up as he approached.

"Who the hell are you?" Instead of answering, Stan shoved her, getting the other kid's attention.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" The black haired girl asked in a threatening tone.

"I was about to ask you the same question!" Stan hissed. "What the fuck do you think give you the right to go around beating up little girls!?"

"My fists!" The blonde girl threatened. "Get the fuck out of here if you know what's good for you!"

"Listen here blondie! When you've been with someone like my ex-girlfriend, you learn how to deal with bitches like you!" Stan hissed.

"Excuse me!? Do you fucking know who I am!?" The blonde yelled.

"No, I don't. And I don't give a flying fuck either! Get the fuck out of here or you'll regret it!" Stan threatened. The three looked at him for a moment, before the blonde spoke up.

"C'mon guys. This asshole's not worth it." With that she turned and walked away, the other two following. Zoe took this chance to run up and help Maya.

"Maya, are you okay?" Zoe asked, worried.

"I'm fine." Maya coughed. She was sporting a black eye and several bruises, along with a cut lip.

"You shouldn't have gone back outside Maya."

"I didn't!" Maya whined. "They pulled me out of my bedroom window!" Zoe gasped in shock.

"What!? Are you kidding me!? We're calling the police when we get inside." Zoe said as she helped Maya stand. She turned her gaze to Stan. "You didn't have to do that you know?"

"I know." Stan said. Zoe smiled at him. "Who was that blonde bitch anyway?"

"Kelly Rose. Her families rich, so she thinks she can do whatever she wants. Mike and Jaina follow her around everywhere. I better get Maya home." She picked Maya up and looked at him once more. "Thank you."

**XOXOXO**

**Author's Note: To be more creative, some places shown in this fic will be entirely fictional. Places like Lizzie's are completely made up. If you're from L.A. then you should know which places are real and which are fictional.**


End file.
